Unexpected
by Greekmythologygirl2000
Summary: When the decepticons come across a human that could very well help the decepticon cause, megatron welcomes her aboard. But onboard would she grow in a certain decepticon spark? Reveal secrets and a disturbing past? Along the way what else human-con couples will happen? SoundwavexxxOcc slash...mabey.
1. Chapter 1

This is an upcoming story that will actually month be a one shot! I don't how I am going to do this but its worth a try! This is where I need your help...I need I guess u can say tips or ideas during as the story goes... I already have the plot its defenitly occ's. but as this is, it can be not just about soundwave or starscream even megatron! I also need help with names! First chapter will be up soon! Chow!


	2. Chapter 2

olivia`s POV

i have a very strange life i concluded, i got abducted by alien robots, worked with them. oh and fell in love with one of them, all while being in a war i became apart of. its hard to believe that this one year changed my life so much. my name is olivia, and i now work with huge robots to help them win a war. i now work with the evil side, and it was hard..at the beginning anyway. but during this hard time i actually had one robot to protect me. in fairytales the princess falls in love with the prince and lives happy forever after, in this story..thats not the case. as we were falling in love it caused major problems and drama. oh no this is not no fairytale but i promise it has a good ending. this is my story and it all started on a cold night 1 year ago...

one year ago.

it started off as a good day, mom was at work and my brother was playing with his toys. i got really bored so i decided to call my bestfriend Ally. Ally and i have been BFF`s since first grade and stayed that way for 8 was more the fun loving type, while i was orgainized and calm. she was good at english and music, while i was a computer geek and loved to work with cars and metal. i guess the saying is true..oppisites do attract. i finally ended the call, and went to go tell mom that i would be leaving to go for a walk.

as soon as i seen Ally walk up, i put on my fur coat and rushed out the door. we walked a good bit until we didnt know where we were. i pulled up my sweater more as a cold breeze chilled my back. i looked around to find us in the middle of no where. we also didnt know what time it was. but it was late and getting dark. fast. finally having enough i pulled out my cell phone and decided to call mom for pickup as Ally did the same. as we dialed the number and put the phone towards our ears ,we heard nothing but static. tried again. static. now i was actually getting frightened.

i heard a loud rumbling and turned around to find a sleek red car coming straight at us! i tried to push Ally out of the way. but was too late the car hit Ally so hard she fell forward at least 20 feet. i tried to run towards her to see if she was okay, but i heard metal shifting. i suddenly remember the car, and turn around angry only to find a huge robot standing there. not wasting time i ran. i didnt go far as i felt a huge hand grab around me. i tried to struggle but it had a good grip on me. it smirked at me and transformed. i closed my eyes and re opened them to find me to be in the passenger seat with the seat belt tight around me. something popped in my face and zapped me. i felt very tired suddenly and the last thing i heard was the car talking.

"mission sucsess, lord megatron" before everything went black.

**wow that was a hard chapter now it might get a little easier. sorry for the shortness, i am still very new to fan fiction and just need some practice :) next chapter will be longer. oh and updates might be slow because i am also working on my upcoming story "daughters and sons" if you are interested in this story you might also like that one. please check it out to see what its about. hehe that sounds awesome ;) please leave a review and follow this story! **


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia`s POV

i woke up with a jump, and all i could see was a blinding light above me and noises all around me.

"she is awake, lord megatron" the voice was deep and also mono tone. with this voice i sat up, and came face to face with a huge red eye! i trusted my gut and quickly backed away. as i was more far away i could see him more better. he was huge and very bulky, he also was purple and had a gun for a hand. great. i also got a good look at everyone around me, there was about 5 in total and all very different.

"hehe looks like someone is scared." that voice! i heard it before, then it all came rushing back to me like a huge wave. the car, getting kidnapped, zapped and Ally...oh my god Ally! is she alright? i looked around the room and found that red car, i didnt say anything just glared. he seemed amused, but after a while got uncomfortable and walked out of the room. now that only left 4 huge unknown alien robots and me. this day keeps on getting better and better! i screamed in my head.

"do you remember anything?" my mind snapped back to reality and found the big cyclops talking to me. i quietly answered.

"unfountanatly yes" i answered sadly. i was away from home, got kidnapped, watched my best friend since forever got hit with a car and now is in a room with 4 huge robots that could easily crush me...of coarse i am sad! suddenly the big purple robot got pushed out of the way and a huge even bigger (if that was even possible) silver robot came into view. now i was deeply scared and desperately wanted to get out of here. the silver one had huge spikes on each shoulder, a huge plasma gun on his forearm and deep red eyes that seemed to peirce in your soul. yup this must have been their leader.

he explained that they were a race called cybertroinians, that they were in a war and that there home world was destroyed. i have a feeling in that war that there not the good guys.

"if you are a suppeior race, why capture me then?" i asked pretty nervous. he explained my computer skills and metal workings could help them but they could also use me for human intelligence, or be bait for something else. he also explained to me that while on this ship i will be working with everyone. i will also have a gaurdian, to protect me and to go where ever i go. okay this going good i least i am not going to die. yet. i thought. the big silver guy called over a guy named soundwave.

as this big robot came into view i immeditly got scared. i screamed and backed away. this seemed to catch everybody off gaurd. the big purple one came into view and asked what was wrong. i whispered something that they couldnt pick out so then i screamed..SLENDER MAN! that just made them more confused. the big grey one said thats not slender man its my communication chief soundwave. a tall girly figure stepped out. hehe he had tall high heals. when he spoke he had a screechy high pitched voice. i asked rather loudly what was a slender man. i explained he was very tall and well slender, he had not face and had tenticles. they all looked over to soundwave and now understood.

the tall screechy one snikered. i then learned all their names shockwave, starscream, lord megatron and the red car that left and kidnapped me knockout. he told me knockout was the medic, shockwave the scientist starscream, second in command and head for megatron told me that soundwave was to be my gaurdian and was not to leave my side. with that they all left which only left me and soundwave. i quickly apoligized for calling him slenderman. he said nothing. he then walked over to me and picked me up. i asked where were we going. nothing. i had a feeling he didnt talk much. he then stopped at a door and punched in the code, the door opened silently. i figured it must have been his room. in the middle lied a bed, on the side a table with data pads onto it and on the other side a computer. the room was very dull and dim. it was peaceful in a creepy way.

he walked over to a big box and dropped me inside. i looked around, the place had a bed, a desk and a table. to the other side was a door that led to a private bathroom. then next to it a kitchen filled with food and water. i grabbed a peice of food a bottle of water and went to my bed. suddenly feeling tired i hopped in and went to a peaceful dreamstate.

**okay this chapter hopefully is long, i worked really hard on this. this should hopefully get the story going, also sorry about the talking scenes and stuff i am not that well with it. also excuse any mistakes and stuff, its summer and i am losing my touch :( any ideas for the next chapter? leave a review and please follow! thankyou**


End file.
